Inconcluso
by EvelinaanavriN
Summary: Una pintura sobre Daniel. Sobre Daniel y ella. Esther no pudo evitar ese arrebato de inspiración apasionada.


Esta hitoria se ubica justo después de la escena en que Daniel insulta a Esther delante de toda la familia, durante la cena.

Ustedes ya saben: Leena y Esther son la misma persona. Pero yo utilizo el nombre "Leena" para referirme al lado interno de la protagonista, y utilizo el nombre "Esther", para su lado externo, para su falsa identidad de niña huérfana ante su nueva familia adoptiva. Aquí empieza:

_Ella creó_ _una__ historia dentro de otra historia. La sub-historia, la ficcional, es feliz, emocionante, y muy esperanzadora. Pero para ella, la real, en cambio, es triste, y promete ser trágica..._

Ella se encontraba en su habitación, sentada con la espalda erguida, y la mirada fija: concentrada en el cuadro que pintaba.

Pintar siempre le resultaba el mejor método para apaciguar su mente, dejarla fluir, como una madre que deja jugar a sus queridos pequeños en la plaza, y se relaja al mismo tiempo que los vigila.

Sí, Leena era una mujer inteligente y muy imaginativa. Todo lo que hacía, previamente lo planeaba con minucia, y lo llevaba a cabo con resolución.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, al despertar sintió una molesta sensación de inseguridad ante sí misma, y sentía a sus facultades de resistencia ceder ante una tentación demasiado torpe y juvenil, no bienvenida por su perfecto y estructurado carácter.

Había dormido poco la noche anterior. Despertó temprano, sin embargo, y sintió que debía hacer algo para aliviar su malestar. Se levantó, se acicaló, pero no salió de su habitación ni siquiera para desayunar. Sólo tomó sus pinceles y se instaló frente a su atril de pintura, objetos maravillosos, siempre tan pacientes ante su sacudido espíritu. Eso era lo que necesitaba: pintar y pensar. Miró desde su asiento hacia la ventana. Conocía el trayecto y horario del sol, aún pese a lo tenue que era su iluminación en esos eternos días fríos y nublados; ahora serían, mas o menos, las 10 de la mañana. Desayunar, pensó ella, quizás le hubiera calmado su sensación de molestia ante su preocupación e insomnio sufrido la noche anterior. Pero bajar la escalera y desayunar frente a la familia implicaría enfrentarse con la cuestión en sí, y no estaba dispuesta ni preparada para aquello. Esther sabía lo que era bueno _para ella misma_. Era una chica valiente, pero había terrenos que, por conocerlos bien, prefería no explorarlos. Leena no quería ver a nadie ahora. Y si ella decía "no", Esther debía hacer lo que fuera necesario, pues debía ser "no".

Kate, su observadora, insistente y molesta "madre", entró a la habitación, cuidadosamente.

-¿Esther? Con permiso...

-No te preocupes por mí. Comeré algo cuando acabe de pintar. ¿Puede ser?- dijo Esther, la más amablemente que el fastidio de Leena le permitía.

-Supuse que estarías concentrada en una pintura, así que te traje el desayuno. No hay problema si estás ocupada, los sábados son días libres, podemos salirnos de las reglas... -decía Kate, intentando sacarle una sonrisa de simpatía a ese ser impenetrable.

-Gracias, mami.- respondió Esther. Su oculto rostro de antipatía cambió al ver, inesperadamente, la bandeja con jugo de naranja, y pan con mantequilla y mermelada que traía su madre. Se levantó de un salto al ver la bandeja, y la tomó gustosamente, colocándola en su escritorio y sentándose a la mesa. Mientras comía, Kate se acercó al atril para ver la pintura que su hija tan fervientemente realizaba. Observó detenidamente, pues al ser las primeras pinceladas, la imagen no tenía una forma clara: no había fondo, había en la mitad derecha de la hoja lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una persona, con leves trazos que indicaban la formación del cuerpo. Lo único más elaborado hasta el momento era la cabeza, de cabellos lacios de color marrón/rubio, de perfil como las cabezas retratadas en las monedas. Aún sin rostro.

-Oh, veo que lo acabas de comenzar. ¿Es un niño o una niña?

-Es un niño. Aún no he hecho sus facciones, porque son lo más importante, en mi opinión. Por eso, lo tomo con mucho cuidado.

-Comprendo...- dijo Kate, aún observando el cuadro. Había algo que le llamaba su atención, y rápidamente lo descubrió.

-¿Es Daniel?- exclamó, de repente.- el tono de voz de Kate era de sincera sorpresa, pero su rostro rápidamente reveló algo de entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?. preguntó Esther, girándose y encarando a su madre con una inevitable mirada inquisidora -bastante usual en Esther- que Kate tomaba como "turbia timidez".

-Bueno... Puede que no tenga rostro, pero el resto lo has hecho muy bien. El cabello es igualito al de Daniel. Incluso se percibe su campera favorita.

Esther sonrió apenas, por cortesía, pero se giró nuevamente hacia su plato.

"Timidez... " es en lo que Kate estaba empecinada en atribuir a cada silencio y cada gesto de soledad de su extraña nueva hija.

-¡Muy bien!... Espero verlo terminado pronto. A todos les encantará ver cuánto quieres a ...- decía, intentando levantar los ánimos.

-No se te ocurra mostrárselo a Daniel.- interrumpió la tajante voz de Leena, de espaldas.

- Por favor. -añadió la dulce y siempre respetable voz de Esther.

Kate se acercó al escritorio, y, agachándose junto a la silla, enfrentó a su hija.

-Por supuesto que no se lo mostraré a nadie si tú me lo pides. Pero quisiera saber, ¿por qué no quieres que él vea tu lindo dibujo? - preguntó Kate, con una mirada tierna, de madre y de amiga. Esther bebía con toda paciencia su jugo de naranja del gran vaso, mirando de reojo a su interlocutora. Se secó los labios con el dorso de la mano, en gesto infantil.

-Por nada. No le des demasiada importancia a la pintura, porque ni siquiera sé si la acabaré. Creo que el rostro no me saldrá bien, y probablemente termine desechándolo.

-¿Dibujar un rostro realista es lo más difícil, verdad?

-Es posible, pero a mí me gusta. El rostro de una persona en un retrato, en mi opinión, es la parte más interesante porque expresa gran parte del significado de la pintura. Pero no recuerdo bien los detalles de las facciones de Daniel, porque no hablo seguido con él. Sólo eso... Quizás luego busque los detalles en alguna fotografía.- Esther intentaba sonar despreocupada, y variar un poco el tema de la conversación. Pero Kate no se desviaba tan fácilmente del tema sentimental.

-Lamento que las cosas entre ustedes hallan resultado así de complicadas... No se me había ocurrido que a veces los niños no se llevan bien con las niñas... Hubiera podido haberte prevenido de las actitudes de Daniel...

-No hay problema. A mí no me importa.- decía Esther, pero Kate no la escuchó.

-¿Daniel te rechaza con mucha frecuencia? Puedes decírmelo, no armaré un escándalo. - insistió Kate, siempre con una impasible amabilidad ante esa pequeña, solitaria e intrigante y extranjera niña que ahora tenía como hija.

"Creo que eso es evidente" pensaba Esther, con fastidio contenido.

La mirada de Kate, de repente, se endureció,y preguntó, alzando la voz: -¿Daniel aún no se ha disculpado contigo por lo de ayer...?

-Aún no. Pero no me importa. Acabas de decir que no armarías un escándalo. - dijo Esther, manteniendo pesadamente su paciencia ante aquella alborotada mujer.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Kate, sonriendo, intentando sonar despreocupada.-¡Pero tú quieres ser su amiga! Yo lo creo; puedo sentirlo al ver tu pintura.- añadió, con agobiante e insoportable euforia.

Esther bajó la vista; las palabras de Kate no la entusiasmaron ni un ápice. Por unos breves instantes, se encerró en sí misma, pensando su respuesta. Kate seguía buscando rastros de inocencia y timidez en cada gesto de Esther.

Leena poseía un método infalible para hacer caer, a los pies de Esther, la cálida mirada paternal de los adultos. Sin pena ni culpa hubiera podido mentir, y decir: "sí, mami, quiero ser amiga de Daniel, pero él no me deja". Pero había momentos en que Leena necesitaba, por una vez, expresar sus deseos. Pidió su impasible voz a Esther, y dijo:

-Sólo hago este dibujo porque acostumbro a hacer retratos de cada integrante de mi familia. Y te equivocas. Ya no me interesa ser amiga de Daniel. Porque no tiene sentido. La oportunidad pasó, y no funcionó. Somos muy diferentes.

La mirada de Kate se transformó en una mirada lastimera.

-No digas eso... Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a ...

-Somos diferentes.- interrumpió Esther, poniendo énfasis en el aspecto irremediable de la situación. Su voz y mirada eran duras y directas. Pero la mirada, rápida y oportunamente se ablandó para ablandar la de su madre, y dijo: -Estoy acostumbrada a eso. Pero él es mi hermano, y puedo aceptarlo. No hay problema.

Kate sintió un arrevato de ternura. Abrazó cuidadosamente a su hija, dándole un beso en su prolijo cabello.

-Mi niña... No tienes que ser tan madura.

-Pero te gusta que lo sea ¿Verdad?.- comentó Esther. Así, no te doy tanto trabajo pensó Leena, burlándose desde adentro.

-Sí, tienes razón. Y también me gustaría salir más seguido contigo. ¡Vamos, arriba, hoy es sábado!

- Tal vez...-respondió Esther, sin entusiasmo. Kate lo notó.

-Debo ir al supermercado en la tarde. ¿Puedes acompañarme allí, al menos?

Esther asintió. Kate tomó la bandeja vacía, y dejó en paz a Esther, despidiéndose con una amistosa sonrisa.

Leena, al quedar sola, puso rápidamente el seguro a la puerta y regresó con impaciente entusiasmo a la pintura.

Luego de unos breves minutos, la figura humana estaba casi terminada, pero aún faltaba el rostro. Se había visto obligada a dibujar apenas un rostro de perfil, pues era cierto; no recordaba los detalles de las facciones de su hermano.

Nunca lo tenía de frente, pues ambos se evadían mutuamente. Aún así, la permanente observación por parte de Esther era un hecho desde el principio del vínculo. Las miradas entre ella y Daniel consistían en fugaces roces, roces que reflejaban curiosidad por parte de ambos, pero que, rápidamente, se transformaban en miradas de fastidio, celos y/o rechazo por parte de su hermano. Esther, sin embargo, permanecía impasible ante ese chico. Su conclusión respecto a Daniel era que él era tonto e inmaduro, con débil y deplorable rectitud de espíritu. Muy probablemente, pensaba Esther, Daniel sería, en el futuro, un tipo como el padre; respetuoso y decente, pero poco pensante; amante de desenfrenos y mujeres fáciles y atractivas. Este era un aspecto habitual de los hombres, que a Leena no le agradaba pero que tampoco le molestaba, pues tipos débiles de espíritu le resultaban fáciles de manejar. Y -ella lo creía, con eterno dolor- no estaba en posición de buscar objetivos más ambiciosos.

Leena había tenido una infancia corta pero siempre recordada, pues la infancia fue su único período como persona feliz, despreocupada y normal. Al entrar a adolescencia, los síntomas de su enemiga e invencible enfermedad habían comenzado a manifestarse, y ella comenzó a retraerse del quizás alegre mundo externo; ya no tenía nada salvo el recuerdo de su niñez (luego tan enfermizamente extendida). Por eso, su adolescencia nunca existió; sólo pasó de la inocente niñez a la locura.

Fijarse en un chico joven era un tema pendiente en su vida, pero luego olvidado, pues los jóvenes normales (gente despreocupada, descuidada, normal y simple) no le interesaba en absoluto. Sin embargo ahora, su escurridizo, solitario y rebelde nuevo hermano era una de las cosas que más fuertemente capturaban su atención desde la llegada a esa normal y disfuncional familia.

¿Por qué un chico tan aparentemente común le interesaba de tal modo? Eso es algo que, encerrada en su habitación, Leena no podía dejar de preguntarse... Sí; muchas noches había pasado sin dormir, buscando una solución, una cura psicológica a ese sentimiento, a esa atracción por Daniel. En su vida como integrante de la familia Coleman, en su convivencia (si se le podía llamar así) con Daniel, sus argumentos más elaborados y estudiados acerca de su forzado desprecio hacia él se desvanecían con sólo mirarlo y observarlo. El sentimiento puro arrasaba con todos los pensamientos en contra... Por eso, la noche anterior, había descubierto, con odio, que el sentimiento ya estaba definido, y podía definirse en _esa _palabra. Amor. ¿Amor de cariño/afecto? Leena no sentía eso por nadie; sólo había calma en su exterior, y una pasión arrebatadora por dentro. No le importaba que Daniel la despreciara delante de todos (él, pensaba Esther, era aún un niño), y sus ojos ya estaban irremediablemente posados en él.

Esther pensaba en su perpetuo distanciamiento con Daniel. ¿Algún día eso cambiaría? Esther sabía que el rechazo de Daniel hacia ella se debía a celos y problemas de autoestima frente a sus grandulones amigos; problemas muy regulares en los niños de la ciudad. En fin: lo malo en Daniel eran asuntos infantiles, que ella podía manejar habilidosa y dulcemente. Por eso, pensar en el Daniel de un futuro era algo que le agradaba imaginar.

Lo había observado muchas veces desde el principio; durante las cenas, durante los silencioso viajes en auto a la escuela, durante sus reuniones con sus torpes amigos, o mientras él jugaba solitariamente en el bosque nevado de los alrededores de la casa. Cuando él estaba solo, pensaba Esther, se veía más agradable: más "él".

Nunca lo miraba de frente porque no tenían nada de qué hablar; eran muy diferentes. Sólo lo observaba desde lejos, viendo su cabello suave y luminoso, su cuerpo pequeño, ágil y en desarrollo, y admirando su suave rostro de perfil. "Va a ser muy guapo" era lo que suponía Leena, y pensaba constantemente.

Durante el transcurso de estos pensamientos, su corazón se había acelerado en la calma de aquella habitación, su sonrisa era incontenible, y sus pálidas mejillas, además de estar un poco manchadas con tempera, estaban teñidas de un tierno sonrojo.

Y su pintura ya había avanzado mucho; ahora no sólo estaba Daniel, fielmente retratado y pintado, sino que ella misma aparecía a su lado. Ahora, la pintura contaba una elaborada escena.

Sus pinturas siempre contaban historias, y ésta contaba sobre un chico pre-adoescente, algo solitario y rebelde, que estaba secretamente intrigado ante la nueva y repentina integrante de la familia. Ella era una chica de más o menos su misma edad, elegante y madura, que agradaba a todos los adultos, sobre todo a sus padres. El chico, al sentirse incomprendido ante el mundo, y derrotado ante su nueva hermana, había comenzado a manifestar su desaprobación ante ella. Sin embargo, su externo y evidente rechazo hacia ella pronto evidenció una secreta atracción. Atracción que sólo ella percibía. El cuadro mostraba una imaginativa escena en que ambos se cruzaron en un solitario pasillo de la casa. Ambos se encontraron de repente, por arte del destino, y sus miradas ya no podían evitarse. Y ya no había entorno que los obligara a fingir. La mirada orgullosa e impaciente de ella evidenciaba que sabía lo que él sentía. Y él sabía lo que ella sabía. Entonces, sin dudarlo más, la tomó por la mano, atrayéndola hacia él y la besó apasionadamente en los labios. La chica estaba sorprendida ante aquél impulso arrebatador, pero se prestó a esa estimulante escena. Un beso rápido y fugaz, que Esther capturó desde su fantasía y plasmó del modo mas real que estaba a su alcance, por el momento.

Leena, al dar las últimas e impacientes pinceladas, se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos, para ver mejor la pintura. Ni ella había pensado que llegaría a hacer una pintura tan elaborada de ése chico que tanto rechazaba su permanencia en la misma casa y en la misma escuela.

El orgulloso espíritu de Leena era muy sensible a ese tipo de rechazos, tan directos. Eso le había causado un torbellino de contradicciones en su mente a la hora de dormir. ¿Debía simplemente odiar a su hermano, o aprovecharse de su desesperado espíritu adolescente para manipularlo y probar nuevas experiencias con él? Su corazón se sentía herido y enamorado al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, esta mañana tenía ante sus ojos a una pintura muy hermosa. Como un regalo desde Leena para Esther. Observar ante sus ojos al imaginativo primer encuentro amoroso con Daniel calmaba su sacudido espíritu.

Su fantasía era impensable en el mundo, en el tiempo actual del mundo. Su pintura era audaz, atrevida; se sentía como si le arrebatara un secreto al futuro.

Satisfecha ante su trabajo realizado, se estiró y miró fugazmente hacia la ventana. La luz del sol de la mañana ya no era tan tenue. Ya serían las 13 horas, más o menos. Recordó que Kate la había invitado a ir al supermercado. Seguramente, pronto vendría a buscarla. Se incorporó y se miró al espejo. Sonreía mientras se peinaba. Sus mejillas sonrosadas... Se sentía repentinamente llena de vida. Antes de enfrentar un nuevo día, recogió su paleta de pintór, su vaso de agua sucia y sus pinceles antes de que la pintura se endureciera, y salió rápidamente hacia el baño a labar las cosas, tarareando una angelical melodía.

Kate estaba en la cocina haciendo la lista de las compras; estaba a punto de salir hacia el supermercado. Mientras le abrochaba el abrigo a la pequeña Maxinne, miraba de reojo a su hijo, Daniel, que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la heladera, bebiendo un vaso de leche, en silencio. La madre no sabía si regañar al chico, debido al insensible rechazo que demostró a su hermana, el día anterior. A pesar de la aparente inocencia de su madura hija adoptiva, para Kate, Esther seguía siendo, en su alma, una extraña. Sucediera lo que sucediera, Kate permanecía del lado de sus retoños. En secreto.

Entonces, al terminar de acicalar a la pequeña Max, amablemente pidió a su hijo que fuera a buscar a Esther. Hablarle a Esther: Kate sabía que eso era suficiente castigo para Daniel, al menos por el momento. Daniel obedeció, siempre obedecía a su madre, pero ahora no sin un tono de fastidio en su mirada.

El chico subió las escaleras y, al llegar a la planta alta, se detuvo unos instantes, mirando al suelo, estudiando el tono y las breves palabras que usaría. Supuso que su madre esperaba que él aprovechara el momento para disculparse con Esther, pero él sabía que sólo se disculparía cuando hubiera motivos. No le importó insultar a su "hermana"; el orgullo egoísta y la frialdad de ella dolían mucho más. Lo más odioso de la situación era que nadie notaba las aparentemente extrañas intenciones y la falsedad de Esther. Sin embargo, él, en su fuero íntimo, sabía -sentía- que debía poner algo de comprensión de su parte, sin importar lo difícil que fuera "la otra persona". Suspiró levemente, y se dirigió tímidamente hacia la habitación de Esther.

"Bah! ¿Por qué debo molestarme en ensayar tanto...? Es sólo Esther" decía su atormentada cabeza.

Vio la puerta abierta del todo, y se asomó hasta allí, silenciosamente. La siempre cerrada, pulcra y perfecta habitación de Esther era un terreno misterioso e inexplorable para él, como un bosque embrujado, que, por supuesto, temía. Pero más temía lo que pensara cualquier persona al verlo allí dentro. Ser amigo de Esther era algo tan extraño para él que le resultaba tremendamente incómodo de sólo pensarlo.

Sólo se acercó al marco de la puerta, echó un rápido vistazo, y, al no encontrar a nadie allí, se marchó.

Al girarse, se cruzó repentinamente con Esther, que acababa de salir del baño. Sus blancas manos estaban mojadas, sosteniendo sus pinceles ya limpios.

Ella también estaba sorprendida por encontrarlo de repente. Frente a su habitación...

Lo primero que Daniel sintió, en ese cruce silencioso, cargado de tensión, fue temor. Sí, temía a esa bonita pero extremadamente extraña chica tanto como a las burlas de sus compañeros. Supuso que Esther chillaría, lo acusaría de intromisión frente a sus padres, o que le dirigiría alguna maldición rusa, o lo que fuera. Lo desconocido era lo que más temía de ella. Pero su guardia bajó, pues había algo diferente y nuevo en esta actual situación. Daniel distinguió emoción o preocupación en los azules, húmedos y brillosos ojos de ella. La severa expresión habitual de Esther era ahora blanda, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse lentamente, y su pequeño y pálido rostro mostraba ahora un leve tinte de sonrojo. Daniel aún conocía muy poco a su nueva hermana, pero sabía distinguir cuando había algo extraño en su carácter; algo extraordinario en su habitual extrañéz.

Era la primera vez que Daniel la miraba tan de cerca, ¿siempre sería tan frágil de cerca? Por un momento, creyó saber el por qué Esther agradaba y enternecía tanto a los adultos. Daniel tragó saliva. Tuvo de repente la iluminadora certeza de que él mismo había sido un niño egoísta, y que su curiosidad ante Esther era tan grande que lo impulsaba a querer recomenzar a conocerla.

Las mujeres, generalmente, le gustaban mucho por lo bellas y misteriosamente delicadas; le sorprendían extraordinariamente. Y Esther -él podía sentirlo en este milagroso momento- no era la excepción.

El impulso de ablandarse y decir algo amistoso (lo que fuera, tal vez disculparse), era fuerte, pero él era muy testarudo. Al recuperar el aliento, desvió la mirada hacia la nada y le dijo, con el tono más neutral que pudo:

-Mamá está lista para salir. Te anda llamando.

Esther seguía quieta, en el medio del camino. La extraña mirada petrificada que permanecía en el rostro de ella era algo que difícilmente él podía comprender o soportar. Tenía que irse de allí.

Daniel bajó la mirada e intentó zafarse de aquél cruce. Avanzó cautelosamente, pues Esther seguía ahí, cerrándole el paso. Para pasar debía acercarse más a ella y rozar su cuerpo. Al atravesarla, con la mente en blanco, su corazón comenzó repentinamente a acelerarse, pues sintió su mano izquierda ser sujetada fuerte y velozmente por la mano izquierda de Esther.

Alarmado, la miró. Ambos a escasos centímetros de distancia. Al estar mucho más cerca, Daniel pudo sentir que la abismal mirada de Esther era realmente petrificante. Ésta criatura no podía ser una niña. Supo que no se había equivocado al llamarla "monstruo", pues tan tétrica tentación era realmente monstruosa. El incómodo choque de respiración hizo a Daniel despertar del breve y siempre-recordado estado de shock de aquél instante.

El tacto de la mano de Esther le resultaba cálido, fuerte, agradable. Pero incómodo. No sabía qué pretendía ella. No sabía si los rusos (o la gente de por ahí) eran en verdad tan fríos como aparentaban. No sabía si él le agradaba a ella, y no sabía por qué ella siempre - siempre- lo observaba disimuladamente...

En una milésima de segundo, Daniel creyó que Esther se acercaría más y lo besaría. Nunca supo por qué pensó (y esperó) precisamente _un beso_, pero sabía que se sentía tan desconcertado ante Esther que cualquier gesto que explicara algo acerca de ella sería bienvenido. Daniel bajó la vista, entregándose sumisamente a _lo peor_.

El silencio, la quietud y la espera se estaban haciendo eternos...

-¿Lo viste?- preguntó Esther, de repente, con una susurrante voz de hierro.

-¿Qué? ¿qué?- dijo Daniel, desconcertado, levantando rápidamente la vista.

-Lo viste.- dijo Esther, en tono acusante.

-¿De qué hablas?- Daniel volvía a sentir su habitual temor ante ella. La mano del chico forcejeaba cuidadosamente con la de ella, como un conejillo atrapado, fuertemente sujetado y asustado.

-Espera. ¿Qué has estado haciendo ahí dentro?

-Ya te he dicho que mamá me mandó a buscarte. No te encontré y entonces me fui. -dijo él, inocentemente, con un leve y acostumbrado tono de fastidio.-¿Qué te pasa?

La mirada de ella se aseveró. Parecía no creerle. Parecía creer algo indebido. Daniel detestaba que lo molesten y lo acusen, pero, que lo acusen de cometer algo que ni él conocía, era algo que no iba a soportar. Se soltó bruscamente y exclamó:

-No andube tocando nada. No me interesa nada de ti.- su herido tono de voz reflejaba que aquél choque, aquella pelea, no la estaba disfrutando en absoluto.

Sí, para Daniel, la magia se había esfumado tan rápidamente como había llegado. Al final, siempre quedaba la dura realidad.

-Qué paranoica. ¡Estás loca...!- fué lo último que él le dijo antes de doblar el pasillo y bajar histéricamente la escalera.

-Daniel, ¿le has avisado a Esther...?- preguntó Kate, al verlo bajar.

-Sí, ya le dije.- respondió él, con la vista baja. Arrebató su pistola de plástico, que permanecía en una mesita y salió impetuosamente, evitando la mirada de cualquiera.

Esther permaneció con la mirada clavada en la pared del pasillo. Luego de llegar a cierta conclusión, suspiró de alivio, y su mirada se normalizó. Entró a su cuarto tranquilamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Caminó lentamente hacia el atril de dibujo; todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, girado hacia la ventana.

"Qué descuidada fui. ¿Tan alegre había estado, que olvidé ocultar el dibujo? No importa, _él_ no la vio. Y si la hubiera visto, no habría entendido nada. Niño estúpido." pensaba Leena.

"Estúpido. Niño estúpido." era el pensamiento que se multiplicaba crudamente en su mente.

Leena, Esther... Ella realmente hubiera preferido que él, al entrar en su cuarto, hubiera tenido un poco más de curiosidad y hubiera descubierto el cuadro. Esa hubiera sido la única manera de que Daniel conozca su fantasía, pues era un secreto sólo existente entre Leena, Esther y Dios. Apenas sí se había permitido plasmarlo en una pintura. Pero que Daniel la descubriera hubiera resultado más interesante. Él hubiera mirado a su hermana con vergüenza, con timidez, con evasión, con amor o hasta con odio. Cualquier mirada de Daniel, ella podría haberla disfrutado.

"La oportunidad pasó" pensó.

Volvió a contemplar su pintura: ellos besándose. "Realmente fue una idea disparatada". Recordó que el pensamiento que inspiró el resultado de esa pintura fue la repentina idea, la desplegada fantasía de que ellos, en algún futuro, lograran dar vuelta esa enemistad, y unirse. La idea resultó obsesionante por lo imposible.

Dibujar un mundo imposible era bellamente triste. El matiz de aquello aún era confuso en la siempre joven y perturbada mentalidad de Leena.

La sonrisa de Esther, ante la pintura, se desvaneció al pensar en un futuro _realista_. La única posibilidad de acercamiento con Daniel era cambiar los planes y esperar. Pero si esperara, si dejara que todo marchara normalmente y con calma; en el futuro su enfermedad se haría evidente, y la mirada de rechazo de Daniel se transformaría en una mirada de lástima. Para Leena, los ojos de las personas siempre había sido así: rechazo o lástima.

Había, sin embargo en su siempre nublada vida, una esperanza; un objetivo por el que sí valía la pena arriesgarse: John. Un hombre con una lívido llena de vida, pero con una vida escasa de lívido... Un hombre que necesitaba a alguien que lo acompañara a desplegarse libremente, pues su energía amorosa era duramente reprimida por las obligaciones del trabajo, la familia y, principalmente, por la esposa. Para Esther, John era el único, el tan buscado y esperado; era su amado, a quien ella creía -con el pensamiento arrasador y enfermizo de un destino- que debía rescatar... Además, con él todo marchaba de maravilla: su nuevo "papi" era divertido y bondadoso... Y fácilmente manipulable. John había sido su gran objetivo desde el principio, ¡y se había estado desviando del camino!

Leena/Esther necesitaba refrescarse. Este día había sido muy loco para su gusto. Se había dejado llevar por una fantasía. Un sueño. Esther se sintió tontamente débil, y a la debilidad, Leena la rechazaba fríamente. Mantenerse firme (fría), y nunca dejarse vencer (ablandar): esa era su ley.

Después de todo -pensaba Leena, con acostumbrada tristeza- siempre todo era así: lo realmente emocionante era imposible. El mundo, en verdad, era odiosamente predecible: Daniel se convertiría en ese tipo despreocupado y poco pensante y sería un infeliz. Un típico adulto estúpidamente feliz. En fin, Daniel crecería, pero ella no. No había posibilidades...

"Estúpido. Estúpido x10 " pensaba Leena, sonriendo con esa cara angelical de niña, que disipa todos los males, mientras rajaba la pintura en 1, 2, 3... 10 pedazos, con manos hábiles y decididas.

En verdad, a Esther le hubiera gustado seguir contemplando la pintura por más tiempo, en las noches, en secreto. Pero no importaba, pues debía respetar los impulsos de Leena. No había problema: el amor seguía y su mirada ya estaba inevitablemente fija en Daniel, pero ella tenía su modus operandi de llevar a cabo sus pasiones.

Antes de salir, se acercó a la ventana y esparció los pequeños trozos de papel al viento. La nieve pronto los consumiría.

"Mi pequeño _armastatud*_, si sigues rechazándome, no vas a crecer" pensó, con la vista fija en la nieve.

Kate llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.- respondió Esther, cerrando rápidamente la ventana.

-Ya salimos. ¿Estás lista?- preguntó la madre, con la cabeza asomada tímidamente y la mano en la manija de la puerta.

-Sí. Perdón por la demora. Estaba tomando aire, pues el olor de la pintura me marea un poco a veces.

Al salir fuera, Kate sentó a Maxinne en el asiento trasero del auto e invitó a Esther a que se sentara a delante, junto a ella. Esto no era usual, pues era regla que los niños fueran atrás. Pero Esther comprendió la idea y obedeció: Kate quería charlar sin que Max percibiera las palabras. El auto arrancó lentamente sobre la nieve.

-¿Cómo ha quedado? El retrato de Daniel...- preguntó la madre, en voz baja y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo he tirado. No funcionó. -respondió Esther, simplemente, mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿En verdad? ¿Y harás nuevamente un retrato de él?

-No lo sé.-respondió Esther, en tono seco, desviando la mirada a su ventanilla.

Kate supuso que no debía insistir, y acabó el asunto, diciendo:

-Oh, ¡qué pena! Yo quería verlo terminado. Hubiera quedado lindo. Pero no importa: me quedaré con el recuerdo de un gran cuadro inconcluso.- su tono era divertido.

Para sorpresa de Kate, Esther la miró unos instantes y le sonrió sinceramente.

-Tienes razón, mami. Deberías recordar tus propias palabras.

-¿Sí?- dijo Kate, sin comprender el significado.

Esther no dijo nada más. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y extendió su mirada a través de su ventanilla.

Distinguió, a lo lejos entre la blancura de la nieve, a su hermano, explorando solitariamente los extensos alrededores de la casa. Él miró al auto, que avanzaba lentamente. Pareció distinguir a Esther, mirándolo desde la ventanilla, pues desvió la mirada, dio la espalda y penetró entre los tétricos árboles invernales.

"Bonita palabra: inconcluso. Eso es y será Daniel." pensó Leena. Esther sonrió en secreto.

**Aquí acaba esta historia, aunque, en mi idea, la historia supuestamente continúa en la película, desde la escena del supermercado en adelante. Bueno, ¿qué piensas? ¿Estoy desquiciada? Debo estarlo, pues me agrada y me inspira mucho la locura, frialdad e ingenio egoísta de Leena/Esther xD Eso no significa que no lamente su condenada forma de pensar.**

**Acerca de la pareja: Creo que la enemistad entre Daniel y Esther fue, desde el principio, muy deshonesta, pues, al conocerse, se rechazaron sin motivo, y eso, a pesar de que sólo eran "niños", algún significado tiene. Quizás piensen que la idea de amor, o, mejor dicho, deseo de Esther hacia Daniel es disparatada, pues sabemos que en la película ella intentó lastimarlo y asesinarlo varias veces, pero debemos recordar que era habitual en esta psicópata el matar como venganza al ser rechazada. Por eso, la idea de una remota posibilidad de amor previo a su brutalidad me pareció aceptable. E inspiradora, pues, sea como sea, ellos aparentan la misma edad y están obligadamente unidos en el destino; ¿no harían bonita pareja? Hm... aunque me hubiera gustado; no hubo amor sano en esta historia, pues nunca he pensado que hubiera posibilidades de que Daniel y Esther pudieran llegar a **_**unirse**_**. Es casi imposible: Esther es demasiado orgullosa, Daniel es demasiado testarudo. Está el temporario secreto de Leena/Esther; el tiempo límite, la inmadurez e inocencia de Daniel... Demasiados puntos en contra. Al menos en mi historia, es una pareja en potencia, condenada a no formarse.**

**Para mí, ¡Daniel es tan lindo! y Esther es una psicópata, romántica y enamorada, pero fría y psicótica; siempre firme en el camino de la tragedia. Yo sentía que algo debía surgir entre ambos, aunque sólo fuese una breve escena destrozada por la perturbada mente humana. Ese es el hilo de esta historia.**

**Espero haber sido coherente. Si te ha gustado esta historia, espera, porque quizás escriba más sobre Esther y sobre otros personajes similares, con los que me identifico en gran medida.**

**Pd: *armastatud: amado , en estonio, idioma de nacimiento de Leena.**


End file.
